


You are not special, only Crabs are special.

by Kiweteacake



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Collegestuck, Homestuck - Freeform, Multi, Random - Freeform, vantas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiweteacake/pseuds/Kiweteacake





	1. Sketches and Details

_'And everyone is watching her, but she's looking at you-'_ Twist her, a dip there. Moving up on one toe and bend your knee. Arms bent perfectly above your head. Spin a few times, then slowly slip into a splits, head lowering all the way down to the ground. Wait exactly ten seconds for the repeated lines, roll to the left onto your back, closing your legs and carefully pushing off into a standing position. Close your eyes, feel the beat of the music and take a few steps. Jump. Twirl in the air and land with perfection. You've done this for years. You're perfect at this. Eli-quite and grace is key. Being a ballet dancer is difficult, but you like up to every second of this hobby. Full time student, working on a fashion degree while already in a intern ship with vogue. Part time ballet dancer and just gay as fuck. You are perfect. Well, more like you are a crab. Karkat Vantas is your name, and fashion is your game.   
  
Age 21, son of Barron Vantas, and one hell of a violent ride. Mostly taking after a crab as a sprit animal, the youngest Vantas tends to be a bit hard to tame on most days. Dressing in a red sweatshirt, 'More Issues Than Vogue' and tight black pants with his red ballet shoes. The Vantas finishes up his sets and moves to pull the ear buds out of his ears looking around. Chocolate brown hair pulled back into a bun while red eyes scan the room to make sure of no one looking. No one besides his father actually knows about his skills in ballet and Karkat wishes for it to stay that way. Karkat moves into his cool down stretching, leg up on the bar and bending forward to create that perfect straight line with his body. Stand up, repeat to the same side. Once done Karkat moves to the locker rooms and changes. Keeping the sweatshirt on, he changes into white skinny jeans and knee high black boots, making sure to tuck away his ballet shoes and dancing pants to make sure they aren't easily seen.   
  
Pulling out his phone, Karkat checks snapchat and all the latest and greatest shit people in college are getting themselves into. Once that is done, Karkat slings his book bag over his shoulder and leaves the gym, out to his car and moves to drive off back to school. Even though his family lives in the area Karkat still lives in a dorm. He's a very independent child after all. Turning up the radio, sunglasses on and head moving to the beat.  _'Give it to me I'm worth it- '_  Don't judge by his music taste, everyone is different now. Unless you listen to country music then just fuck off. Honestly that shit is horrible.   
  
He pulls up to the school and makes sure to get a decent parking spot. One of the hardest things students in college will ever have to deal with, not exams or homework, but fucking parking during the school year. It's complete hell to park around the school. Honestly it is a better idea to just walk every where in stead of just trying to drive. Also you do not have to deal with parking fee's or a parking pass.   
  
With the car parked and locked up tight, Karkat moves out of the parking deck and started to walk through campus. Earbuds in again and a piece of cherry flavored gum in his mouth. He's taking the long way back to his dorm, which was covered, in many different shades of fabric and string. Sketches of outfits and fashion themes scattered all through out the place. Different articles of clothing, whether made by Karkat or not are thrown all over the place in a made dash to create outfits for his exams. It never matters where the clothing comes from, as long as it matches the theme and the outfit composition it's self that is good enough for the judges.   
  
Each student has to have a signature to his or her looks of course. On every single piece Karkat has made a tiny crab is stitched somewhere random on the piece. Not in plain sight granted but it's still Karkat's little quirk with his clothing that puts his name on it. Used as a claiming device to the crabbiest man around. That is beside the point of course.   
  
Karkat stops to look up at tree thats on campus. Getting an idea for his next project, the crab moves to pull out a pad of paper and some colored pencils, just standing right in the middle of the walk way while sketching out a design for his next and greatest piece. Well, in Karkat's mind of course. A simple dress that is theme'd after trees and fantasy. Honestly it looks like something that could be pulled out of any J.R.R. Tolkien book.


	2. Crab Number Two.

You've dialed Kankri's number! # 330-369-6969   
  
Kankri lets out a loud yelp as some music starts blaring from his phone causing the older Vantas to wake up from his nap and fall out of bed with a groan. Quickly sitting up he runs over to his desk where the phone sits charging in his laptop and quickly picks it up without even looking at the number thats to the ringtone. It was a clean version of Fergalicious for Karkat since a certain some one decided to mess with all of his contact music. I mean come on people what is wrong with listening to a little bit of classical music when someone calls or texts Kankri?   
  
Moving to pull his crab themed sweatpants up more and fix his shirt, 'More issues then Vogue' Kankri answers his phone while running around his room in order to find clothing to put on for the day. He's also surprised Karkat would even call him! Oh they have had some lovely conversations over the phone. [br]   
  
{Karkat? Oh it's so nice that you called me! Yes I got home safely last night don't you worry your little head off now! I was late getting back from my speech and debate meeting since some of the guys and I decided to go to the gym. Oh my goodness I have to tell you all of them were marvelous using the squats and bench press but my word did they not respect each others privacy! I mean good heaves they would touch each others arms attempting to make weights fall, horsing around and causing all sorts of ruckus! Oh I can't stand being 'buddies' with them at times!

#Ranting #Horseplay #Un-safe work outs #Un-intelligent people #Stupid cannot be used since it's a negative word #What a wild night!   
  
Oh but enough about my night how have you been? Doing homework? How's work? Have you finally read any of the pieces of literture I've given you? The DaVinci Code is one of my favorites, just some of the lessons you can learn within the book! Please tell me you finally threw away those Twilight books! I know you are such a passionate fan of romance but please that book is filled with so many incorrect theories on the lives and actions of vampires that if can give any theorist a heart attack within seconds of the title being mentioned! My word sometimes I am so confused on how you find these titles of books! Oh dear!

#I do not wish the death of anyone #No malicious intent to the author of twilight #Vampires Do Not Sparkle #You Need better books. 

  
Now enough about me going on and on. Where in the world are you? My finding friends tracker has went down and I've been unable to locate you! No I understand you are old enough now to want your privacy and a free young adult hood but I would cherish the fact you still care enough to let your older brother know where you are at! I'm worried about your health and wellbeing! My goodness please tell me you've cut back in your salt intake! Sometimes I believe that is the extra substance in your meal that makes you so crabby all the time! Along with the fact that you eat crabs doesn't help either! We need to have another manners lesson here soon! Also one of proper etiquette! I believe you've forgotten your lessons on taking a person out for dinner! Along with the fact we must have that talk about finding someone to love and how to properly treat them! Your sailor's mouth will simple not do in order to find the perfect partner! Now I do not care wether or not the partner is male or female since I respect your decisions but there I some things like your words that I simply will not stand by and let go!   
  
#No cussing #Curse jar #Pride for love #Respect Choices #Young adult privacy #Lessons.   
  
Now, Karkat Vantas where are you?}


End file.
